Grimmjow Jeagerjaques
Grimmjow is an Arrancar of Las Noches as well as the Sexta Espada. Appearance Grimmjow is a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats, as well as the red marks on Ikkaku Madarame's eyes. Grimmjow's attire consists of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black and Grimmjow wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen. His tattoo number (6) is located on his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole. Grimmjow also sports a large scar across his torso, gained from his first battle with Ichigo Kurosaki. Personality While appearing to be a laid-back individual, this scruffy exterior hides Grimmjow's brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent personality and a lethally-short temper. However, despite his aggression and obvious blood lust in battle, Grimmjow possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. In addition, he is blunt, sarcastic and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin or laughing maniacally whenever he becomes excited. He is also very rude and quite disrespectful. Grimmjow uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Aizen (though he is quick to discard the formality when Aizen is not around), and refers to Orihime Inoue as woman in conversation. Grimmjow displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. This attitude leads to conflicts with Kaname Tōsen, who holds Grimmjow in low regard. He also has conflicts with Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, when Ulquiorra interrupts his battles or otherwise clashes with Grimmjow's ideals. Grimmjow confidently believes Ulquiorra's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to prove. He develops an additional grudge against Ichigo Kurosaki for wounding him during their first two battles and is eager to return the favor. He intentionally kept the large scar on his chest from their first battle as a reminder of this. Grimmjow is also infuriated by Ichigo's belief that he can defeat him regardless of how badly he is injured, which Grimmjow sees as Ichigo looking down on him. However, he does have some form of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured Ichigo, bringing Orihime to heal him beforehand so that their battle will be a fair one, though he also wants to defeat Ichigo when he is at full strength. He also saves Orihime from Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia, who were beating her up, to repay the debt of restoring his arm, though he immediately demands another favor afterwards. History Human Life This particular arrancar was born under the name of Nathaniel Harrison and lived in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania. He was raised by a simple woman and a highly religious father in the town, being taught that taking care of his family was much more important than anything else that he could ever do. He was an only child and many of the towns residents believed that he had somehow cursed his mother after he was born. There was very little mention of this to his mother or father but the rumors were all over the place, marking Nathaniel as a being of ‘destruction’ or ‘bad luck’. He never quite understood what it was that made him such a token of distaste until there were accusations of his mother having laid with one of the priests in town. This explained why he didn’t look like his own ‘father’. Nathaniel became destructive at home by drinking excessively and even hitting his father when the man would come around and try to harm him for something that he had done previous. He heard about the Confederates and immediately wanted to join them. It wasn’t until his father finally disowned him after getting Nathaniel’s mother pregnant again that the young man was able to actually go and join the Union army. He worked hard to earn his place in the army and served in the Union’s 2nd Brigade, 1st Division under Col. Andrew L. Harris. When the Battle of Gettysburg took place, Nathaniel was killed by Jubal Early’s brigades attacks on East Cemetery Hill. For a long time, he stayed in the forests around East Cemetery Hill and became very angry at being stuck there. At first, it was the denial that he was even dead at all. Nathaniel believed for a long time that he was actually still alive but when he figured it out, he was consumed with rage and began pulling his chain off instead of letting it eat away at itself. He became a cat-like hollow that eventually ate his way to becoming adjuchas in Hueco Mundo. As an Adjuchas Before Grimmjow became an Arrancar, he was a panther-like Adjuchas-class Menos. At one point he came across a group of Adjuchas-class Menos that included Shawlong Koufang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem Grindina, and Di Roy Rinker. Di Roy decided to eat him, but before Di Roy could act, Grimmjow attacked him and ate a chunk of Di Roy's head. The group was impressed at his strength and they introduced themselves. Their leader Shawlong asked that Grimmjow join them, and the group bowed to him. Shawlong then explained that they have no intention of remaining Adjuchas or Gillians, vowing to become Vasto Lorde, but in order to do that they needed strength that they can use to pull themselves up. They had seen that strength in Grimmjow and Shawlong asked that Grimmjow lead them as their king. Sometime later, Shawlong told Grimmjow that the group has given up. Yylfordt explained that they have given up in their quest to evolve into Vasto Lorde. They had eaten over one thousand Hollows and haven't felt their power increase anymore. As of that day, they had eaten three thousand so they know for certain to continue on would be pointless. Grimmjow told them that if they wanted to give up then it was fine, but he would have nothing to do with it. Shawlong then asked Grimmjow if he would eat them, and noted that since Grimmjow had already taken a piece of Di Roy, he would never evolve into a Vasto Lorde and that in conjunction their evolution would end where it was at as well. Grimmjow called them cowards, but Shawlong interrupted him and explained that they have become enlightened. It was not only to the fact that they would never become Vasto Lorde, but it was something they knew even before becoming Hollows. They knew that they would always only be Adjuchas and that Grimmjow would have been the only one to evolve beyond that stage. Arrancar Arc Grimmjow scolds Ulquiorra Cifer for not killing Ichigo Kurosaki, believing that he might become a threat in the future. After almost getting into a confrontation with Yammy Llargo, Ulquiorra tries to explain that Aizen is not looking at Ichigo in his current state, but his rate of growth. He argues that his power, while great, is more than likely to be what destroys him or causes him to become one of their pawns. Grimmjow doesn't believe in that reasoning and notes that he is just as likely to become more powerful and become a real threat. Ulquiorra mentions that if that were to happen he would simply end Ichigo's existence. Grimmjow later decides to rectify Ulquiorra's "mistake," and leads his Fracción to Karakura Town on an unauthorized mission. Upon using Pesquisa to determine that there are more spiritually powerful beings in the area than when Ulquiorra was there, Grimmjow tells his team to be careful and to kill anyone with even the slightest Reiatsu. After Rukia Kuchiki comes to Ichigo Kurosaki's aid and kills Grimmjow's Fracción, Di Roy Rinker, they are confronted by Grimmjow who introduces himself as the 6th Arrancar. Grimmjow approaches them and asks who is strongest. Rukia yells to Ichigo to get back, but before she can react Grimmjow impales her through the stomach with his hand, noting that she is not the strongest. An enraged Ichigo quickly moves to attack Grimmjow. As Ichigo attacks him, Grimmjow effortlessly blocks the blade with his hand, pushing Ichigo away. Grimmjow decides to toy with Ichigo, goading him to release his Bankai and attack him. After threatening to do to Ichigo what he did to Rukia, an angered Ichigo quickly complies to the request and releases. The two of them clash again, but even with his Bankai, Ichigo is unable to land a solid hit on Grimmjow. Grimmjow expresses his disappointment in the Bankai, saying that it only increases Ichigo's speed. However, Ichigo surprises him by unleashing his Getsuga Tenshō, landing a direct hit and scarring Grimmjow's torso. Grimmjow is surprised and delighted by the technique. Grimmjow laughs, noting that the turn of events is great, and that now he finds Ichigo worth killing. Grimmjow takes out his Zanpakutō and states that Ichigo shouldn't just stand there, as it is his turn. But before Grimmjow can act, he is stopped by the arrival of Kaname Tōsen, who tells him to sheathe his sword. Grimmjow becomes enraged that Tōsen is there and demands an explanation. Tōsen tells him that he has attacked the Human World, mobilizing five Arrancar without permission and leading them to their deaths as well as the fact that it was all against orders. He tells him that Aizen is furious and that his punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo. Tōsen opens a Garganta and the two leave, much to Grimmjow's chagrin. When Ichigo demands that he come back as their fight isn't over yet, Grimmjow states that he is a fool, as that is the only reason Ichigo is still alive. He then notes how Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō is damaging his own body and that its use is limited. He goes on to say that even if he could continuously use the technique, it's still not powerful enough to defeat him in his released state. He then tells Ichigo to remember his name and to pray that he never hears it again, for, if he does, it will be the last thing he hears. In Hueco Mundo, when Aizen refuses to punish Grimmjow for his actions, Tōsen asks that he be allowed to execute him. Grimmjow notes that he must have a personal problem with him, prompting Tōsen to explain that he serves justice and doesn't tolerate those who sow discord. He then suddenly severs and incinerates Grimmjow's left arm. Enraged, Grimmjow moves to attack him, but is quickly told to stop by Aizen, who reminds him that if he were to attack Tōsen, he would have no reason to pardon him. Realizing his situation, Grimmjow reluctantly leaves. A month later, Grimmjow is present at the creation of Wonderweiss Margela. Shortly after, Aizen personally sends Grimmjow on the next invasion, along with Yammy, Wonderweiss, and his replacement, Luppi Antenor. Upon arrival Grimmjow notes that Ichigo isn't present in the group of Shinigami they encounter and leaves to track him down. Grimmjow and Ichigo encounter each other, with Ichigo promising to show him how much has changed in the past month, before activating his Bankai. Grimmjow reminds him that his Bankai serves no purpose, as he was completely helpless against him last time. In turn, Ichigo reminds him that his Bankai technique is what gave him that scar across his torso. He then asks him what happened to his arm, to which Grimmjow states that he threw it away because he doesn't need two arms to kill him. Ichigo promises not to hold back and reveals his Hollowfication, greatly surprising Grimmjow. Ichigo rushes in to attack and is blocked by Grimmjow, but he simply uses the opportunity to release his Getsuga Tenshō at point blank range. Grimmjow survives the attack, but sustains grievous injuries and notes that the power Ichigo is using is not that of a Shinigami and asks him what has he been doing this past month. Ichigo continues to take the upper hand, but after being caught off-guard by Grimmjow, his mask suddenly breaks, immediately turning the tide of the battle. Grimmjow notes that Ichigo has lost the power he had before, and states that although he managed to inflict his share of damage on him, Ichigo's new power wasn't enough to defeat him. As Grimmjow continues to pummel Ichigo, he is suddenly thwarted by the sudden arrival of Rukia, who freezes him. However, as she tries to help Ichigo, her ice is quickly broken and Grimmjow grabs her by the head and charges his Cero, as he scolds her for underestimating him enough to think that she could freeze him to death. She is saved by the sudden arrival of Shinji Hirako, who complains that he hates getting involved in Shinigami fights, but concedes that when one hears the sound of fighting so close by, one just can't ignore it. When Grimmjow asks him who he is, Shinji tells him it doesn't matter and Grimmjow proceeds to attack him. Having a small discussion with Grimmjow, he is then suddenly attacked by the Espada, who declares his intentions of killing him. Realizing how much collateral damage the fight is causing, Shinji dons his Hollow mask, telling Grimmjow that he can't go easy on him. He fires a Cero at him, damaging him severely. An enraged Grimmjow pulls out his Zanpakutō and calls out its release command, but Ulquiorra Cifer arrives and takes him back to Hueco Mundo before he can do so. Hueco Mundo arc Once back in Las Noches, Aizen has Orihime Inoue restore Grimmjow's arm as a demonstration of her power. Grimmjow has her bring back his Espada tattoo, as well, and impales Luppi Antenor through the chest with his arm in order to regain his rank once she finishes. He then incinerates Luppi's entire upper body at point blank range. Later, he attends a meeting called by Aizen, who tells the Espada that they are being invaded by Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado. Grimmjow tries to leave, but is stopped by Aizen, who uses his Reiatsu to force Grimmjow onto the floor. Aizen then orders the Espada to wait for the intruders. After learning about Ichigo's defeat by Ulquiorra, Grimmjow breaks into Orihime's room while Loly and Menoly are attacking her. Grimmjow easily knocks out Loly and then kills Menoly with a point-blank Cero. He then rips off Loly's leg. Grimmjow reveals that he saved Orihime because she gave him back his arm. He then demands she help him run an errand. Once they arrive where Ichigo was defeated, he tells Orihime to heal him. She succeeds in reviving him, but Grimmjow insists that she heal him fully as he wants to settle his score with him. Orihime complains, but Grimmjow scolds her and tells her to do as she's told. However, Ulquiorra suddenly appears, interrupting them. Ulquiorra asks for Grimmjow's reason for being there, and starts to walk towards him. Grimmjow smirks, but does not say anything. Ulquiorra then asks Grimmjow to hand Orihime over, stating that she is to be in his care. Grimmjow, refusing to hand her over, quickly attacks Ulquiorra, talking about how Ulquiorra is afraid to fight him because he thinks he would crush him. After a brief clash, Grimmjow uses Caja Negación to seal away Ulquiorra. He then demands Orihime continue healing Ichigo, which she refuses to do as she knows he just wishes to hurt him. Ichigo gets up and tells him to let her go as he asks Orihime to continue healing him and then heal Grimmjow, who had taken damage from Ulquiorra's Cero, as Ichigo wants them to be able to fight on equal ground. Grimmjow and Ichigo face off against each other. During their battle, Grimmjow questions Ichigo's reasons for coming to Hueco Mundo, noting that if he really came to save Orihime he would have left with her as soon as he saw her. He then explains that the real reason is that he wanted to fight, as at his core he is a Shinigami fighting a Hollow. Grimmjow states it's a natural instinct to fight just as it has been for thousands of years. He fires his Gran Rey Cero, not caring that Orihime and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck are in the vicinity. Seeing this, Ichigo dons his Hollow mask and moves in time to block the blast. In response, Grimmjow releases his Resurrección and turns the tide of the battle, hitting him with multiple blows. Ichigo manages to land a hit with his Getsuga Tenshō, but Grimmjow is left unharmed. The two continue to fight fiercely, but after intercepting an attack inadvertently launched towards Orihime's direction, Ichigo begins to take control of the battle again, landing a solid hit on Grimmjow. Injured, the Espada falls to his knees and grabs Ichigo's blade with his hands, noting that Ichigo actually thinks he can defeat him. Grimmjow impales him in the stomach with his hand and proceeds to beat Ichigo relentlessly as he berates him for thinking he was more powerful than him. He then vows to smash Ichigo to pieces as he uses his most powerful technique, Desgarrón. Ichigo is initially forced back by the technique, but then regains his footing, before promptly destroying Grimmjow's attack. As he does so, he proclaims that he will defeat Grimmjow and everyone in his way and leave with his friends. He gets in close and impales Grimmjow, however, he chooses to spare the Espada's life. Grimmjow rises once more to challenge Ichigo, but his Resurrección dissipates. Grimmjow refuses to accept defeat and moves to attack him, but Ichigo grabs his hand and tells him to stop. However, Grimmjow refuses to listen to reason and moves to attack him again, but Nnoitra Gilga blindsides him. Grimmjow calls him a bastard, to which Nnoitra is surprised that he is still alive and proceeds to finish him off, but Ichigo steps in and protects Grimmjow as he lies on the ground, severely wounded. However, he survives the attack. Equipment Caja Negación [反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン)|kaha negashion|Spanish for "Negation Box," Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"]: An item given to the Espada by Aizen, which is meant to punish their Fracción, if necessary. This cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape, however, this assumes it's being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape, given enough time. Powers and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Grimmjow is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing masterful skill in using it as his primary means of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks, and is highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. Expert Swordsman: Although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Grimmjow is also able to fight effectively with his Zanpakutō. He is shown holding his own against Ichigo, who at the time was using Bankai and his Hollow mask, when he only had one arm. He is then shown holding his own against Shinji Hirako, with Shinji wearing his Hollow mask as well. In a one-on-one battle against Ichigo, he displays considerable skill in swordsmanship by being able to keep up with Ichigo in battle. Pesquisa: Grimmjow demonstrated this ability when he and his Fracción invaded Karakura Town. He is able to detect targets from a considerable distance. Hierro: As the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow has the passive ability known as Hierro. Grimmjow's Hierro is strong enough to effortlessly block the sharp edge of a released Shikai blade with his bare hand, later showing the density of his skin by being able to grab Ichigo's Bankai blade, blocking it with his bare hand and receiving no damage. Grimmjow was able to survive a point blank Getsuga Tenshō (though emerging with grievous injuries) and immediately afterwards withstands being frozen by Rukia's Shikai, noting that simply freezing the top layer of his skin isn't enough to kill him. Enhanced Strength: Grimmjow is able to push back Ichigo with little effort. He is shown throwing Ichigo a considerable distance using Ichigo's own sword that he had grabbed hold of during an attack. His kicks are strong enough to send an opponent flying and destroy several buildings in the surrounding area. He was also shown impaling Luppi Antenor, his Espada replacement, through the chest with his bare hand relatively easily despite Luppi's Hierro. Great Spiritual Power: Grimmjow possesses a great deal of spiritual energy. Rukia described it as "worlds apart" from his Fracción and wondered if he was even the same species. His Reiatsu is blue. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Grimmjow was able to discern from simple observation, during his first fight with Ichigo, that his Bankai enhanced Getsuga Tenshō was damaging his body. He also notes that Ichigo was capable of 2 to 3 more of those attacks at best. Upon his second fight with Ichigo, he makes note that Ichigo was straining to use his Hollowfication, for as soon as his mask came off his breathing instantly became heavier. However, he notes that it may not be so simple as that, denoting that it may have something to do with him having taken so much damage, losing too much spiritual energy, or that it has a limit to the amount of time he can use it. Upon his third fight with Ichigo, he notes that he extended the amount of time he can stay in his masked state. Cero: Grimmjow is capable of firing a red Cero from the palm of his hand, as well as his fist. He has been shown firing it at point-blank range to increase its lethality, as shown when he incinerates the top half of Luppi after regaining his arm and rank. He uses it at point-blank range again on Menoly, incinerating her. His Cero is powerful enough to neutralize the Cero of fellow Espada Ulquiorra Cifer during their brief scuffle, though it badly burned his right arm from his hand to his elbow. Grimmjow can also fire one Cero from each hand. *''' Gran Rey Cero': As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero. This Cero is strong enough to potentially cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this reason, Aizen banned its use inside the fortress, although Grimmjow clearly ignored this during his last battle with Ichigo. In order to fire it, it seems Grimmjow must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero as a catalyst. Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero is colored blue. '''Descorrer' (デスコレール)|Desukorēru|Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening": A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow demonstrated this ability during his own personal invasion of Karakura Town. Sonído Master: As the 6th Espada, Grimmjow is very proficient in the use of Sonído. Even in his unreleased state, he is able to keep up with Ichigo Kurosaki while in Bankai. Initially, Grimmjow could even surprise and overwhelm Ichigo with his speed. Zanpakutō His Zanpakutō's tsuba resembles a rigid, crooked "S," while the sheath and handle are light blue. Resurrección: His release command for his Zanpakutō is "Grind" kishire, referring to grinding one's teeth. To release his Zanpakutō, he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows light blue as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, which in turn releases a torrent of spiritual power that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. :Resurrección Special Ability: His abilities while released include: :*'Enhanced Hierro': Grimmjow's Hierro receives an augmentation, allowing him to withstand a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki with his mask on without receiving any physical damage. :*'Enhanced Speed & Agility': Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Grimmjow's released state increases his speed drastically, giving him animalistic agility and movement to match his feline form. He is able to keep up with the masked-enhanced Bankai of Ichigo. :*'Enhanced Strength': His strikes pack enough power to accidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in Las Noches via collateral damage during the fight with Ichigo. He was also able to send Ichigo through several buildings with one strike, as well as send him flying hundreds of feet with a few light punches and kicks. Double-cross A double jabbing attack that''s performed by Grimmjow straightening his hand and sending a high powered punch straight for the abdomen of his intended target. This attack, while seeming to be completely normal, is also one that he uses with the intent to incapacitate and even severely damage his opponent. It is most noted that he usually targets the opponent in the same area that his hollow hole is located.'' Panther Hook Acutely shaped bombs fired at high speed from his elbow, five of which can be fired at once. They take the appearance of dark green, crystalline, unevenly cut stone darts. They have a devastating effect. One round can destroy a column over 30 meters in diameter. The full extent of this damage isn't known but it's speculated that if he were to add in more reiatsu into the attack that he would be able to create much more damaging blast. A Hollow mask-enhanced Ichigo was somewhat able to withstand 5 of them and continue fighting. This does not mean that the attack can be withstood by all, but it simply serves to stand as a testament of how powerful it could be as well as how it could be survived. Panther King's Claw Claimed by Grimmjow himself to be his strongest attack. His claws glow, and he makes a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of Reishi that can be hurled at the enemy. He can swing a maximum of ten blades at the enemy. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable, and Ichigo was only able to deflect and shatter them through sheer force of will. Statistics Trivia *The theme song Tite Kubo chose for Grimmjow is "Bomb LA(A Bombs) - Step Inside" from Just Constantly Rotating. *Grimmjow's name is sometimes romanized as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques or Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. *Grimmjow's aspect of death is Destruction. *Grimmjow's first name stems from that of Nicholas Grimshaw, an English architect noted for modernist buildings. His last name Jaegerjaquez comes from a Swiss watch and clock manufacturer called Jaeger-LeCoultre. *Grimmjow was voted the fourth most popular Bleach character in the latest Shōnen Jump popularity poll after receiving 4987 votes. *His Zanpakutō, Pantera, came 9th in the Zanpakutō poll. *In the Bleach best bout poll Grimmjow's final fight with Ichigo tied for third place. *In chapter 200 of the manga, in two of the panels that show Grimmjow's face, the remnants of his Hollow mask are shown to have disappeared. Quotes * (To his Fracción) "I don't care who they are, if they show even a bit of Reiatsu, we just kill them all. *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "You underestimating me, Shinigami? I still don't quite feel like killing you, yet. Get a grip and come on! Show me your Bankai. If you don't, I'll do the same thing I did to that little Shinigami over there and put a freakin' hole in you! *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I threw it away before I got here, 'cause I won't need two arms to kill you. * (To Shinji Hirako) "Damn right. Who you are has nothing to do with killing you! * (To Kaname Tōsen) "It's best to crush insects quickly once they've gotten inside, right? * "They're all cowards, every damn one of them. Whatever. I'll just consume them. As they become my flesh and blood, they will see beyond. I... I am the king! *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Those eyes. You're always like that. No matter how much I beat you up, you've got this sense about you that you're going to beat me. You think you're freaking stronger than me! I can't freakin' stand it! *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Whether you're a Human, or a Shinigami or an Arrancar, anyone who looks at me like they're underestimating my power, I'll smash every one of 'em into oblivion! *(To Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck) "Shut the hell up. Enough with the screamin' kid. Next time you make a fuss, I'm gonna blast you into next week! *(About Ulquiorra Cifer) "I'll show him what you get when you mess around with someone else's prey. * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "You are a Shinigami and I am a Hollow! Whichever side losses will be annihilated. That's how it's always been for thousands of years. Do you need any other reason to fight? Come on. The one who remains standing will return alive. That's all it comes down to! * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Like I'd lose... There's no way in hell I'd ever lose to someone like you! Character Threads